


Morning Sunshine

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: Malec [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Im not creative enough to write a long fic, Its another short fic, M/M, Morning Kisses, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Magnus true eyes are on show, twinkling and cat like and it's one of Alec's favorite things about him.//Basically just malec loving eachother in the morning





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Malec could insult me, beat me up and take everything from me and i would say thank you

Alec wakes up to two things; Magnus humming some tune he doesn't recognize and the sun rudely blinding him. 

He feels Magnus trace over his runes lightly with his finger, still humming the tune.

"Good morning," Magnus says suddenly, breaking the silence. 

Alec smiles, feeling slightly disappointed when Magnus stops tracing. 

Alec rolls over, opening his eyes, his breath catching in his throat as he sees the godly man that is Magnus Lightwood-Bane. 

Magnus true eyes are on show, twinkling and cat like and it's one of Alec's favorite things about him. 

Magnus beams, threading their fingers together and he leans closer to Alec to kiss him lightly. 

Alec sighs into the kiss, pouting when Magnus pulls away. 

"Do you have to go in early?" Magnus' asks, secretly hoping for a no, and thats what he gets.

Alec shakes his head, "Not until later."

Magnus nods, leaning down to press another kiss against Alec's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> malec is so soft i can't 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My tumblr is pretty-little-ancient-dreams if you wanna talk to me:)


End file.
